


Rememberance

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [24]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Family, Gen, Rememberance, Spoiler Potential, Spoilers possible, remembering the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Trevor doesn't have an easy time.(Ask.FM request.)(Spoiler potential still in effect.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Rememberance

Trevor sat on his own, leaned back against a tree. His mind was racing, which was unpleasant, to say the very least. Something that they had learned in the town today (he couldn’t recall exactly what it was) had made him think about his family again. And it had also made him aware of this acute loneliness he was feeling. Alucard had some semblance of family left (even if it was a father raving mad with the loss of his wife), and Sypha had the Speakers to call her family and home. But he… He just didn’t have this any longer.

The others had noticed him being in a dark mood earlier, but they hadn’t said anything. From that, Trevor thought that they rather left him alone right now. Still, it probably would have helped to have them close by right now. And still…

He flinched when he felt Sypha touch his arm. “Hey. There you are. I was already worried that you were out here and all alone. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah.” Trevor hated his voice being so rough right now. “I’m alright, really.”

“Are you sure?” Sypha smiled gently. “You seem so confused since some time. It was something that was said when we were out there, right? You have been very quiet ever since.”

Trevor clutched at his shirt, then began gritting his teeth harder. He didn’t want to break down. He didn’t want to seem like he was completely at a loss here. But it didn’t help. He began choking up, and finally, the tears were flowing. Sypha gently pulled him into a hug, while Alucard stood by them idly, not sure how to react.

“I just miss them all so much…” Trevor could only stammer between heaving sobs. “I miss them all, and I don’t know how I will ever get over this…”

Sypha squeezed his hand gently, shaking her head. “It’s alright. You don’t have to recover from it immediately. You take your time. Take your time, and let the grief happen. It will all simmer down in time. Your heart will calm down if you give it enough time.”

Trevor nodded quietly, though his tears still were flowing. Finally, he also felt a squeeze from Alucard’s side. Just a firm hand on his shoulder, which let him know that even the dhampir was here for him, even if he was unsure how to react to all of this happening. Sypha nodded towards him thankfully, and they all sat down for a long while.

“Thanks.” Trevor leaned his head against Sypha’s shoulder, taking a deep breath. “I didn’t realize how much this has struck me. It’s… hard to take in. Hard for me to accept that I can’t do anything about it.”

“I know.” Sypha smiled gently. “But give it time. And with time, the pain will lessen. I won’t tell you that it will go away. Because that will not happen. But it will become less painful to remember, and one day, you might be able to smile again.”


End file.
